


Black

by kmsmitty



Category: Supernatural, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Chronic Illness, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Sanggyun loves his baby brother more than life itself. Literally. How far will he go to save Sangwon?





	Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/gifts).



> A rework. A Supernatural crossover. Trigger warnings for chronic illness and smutty type things.

"Sanggyun, I can't let you do this. I won't let you do this," he tried to wheeze at me around his oxygen mask. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. The decision had been made, and he was way too weak to fight me on it.

"You don't get to decide, baby brother. I am keeping you here, no matter the cost. You would do the same for me," I sighed, knowing that I would fight him, too, if roles were reversed. "Come on, Sangwon. It's like Corey Taylor used to say. 'What have you got to lose, except your soul?'"

Sangwon tried to shake his head, tried to paw at my leg to get me to stay. I looked down at him. If it was even possible, he looked more skinny than usual, the chemo wracking his body, making him violently ill. His cheeks had begun to sink in. The black circles under his eyes looked like they were trying to swallow his face. The doctors were losing hope. It had been 11 months. Nothing was touching the cancer cells in his blood. He was going to die if I didn't do something about it.

We should have known better. The random nosebleeds that wouldn't stop gushing for hours. The bruising that appeared all over his body for no apparent reason. The constant, perpetual fatigue. Junior year of high school is a bitch for anyone, but he just seemed like he couldn't get a handle on it. Mom thought he had mono. We waited too long.

She took him to the doctor where they did some blood work. His chemistry tests were fine; not a single high or low value. But his hematology tests were, well, completely fucked.

His white blood cell count was through the roof. His hemoglobin and platelet counts were dangerously low. The doctor said something about "blasts on a slide." Someone had looked at Sangwon's blood under a microscope and found what were deemed "angry, immature cells consistent with AML." So he had a form of leukemia. I had prayed for mono.

Sangwon had an aggressive type of cancer. It had been attacking him for months. They performed a bone marrow biopsy to see just how bad it was. I never got the full details. I just knew that Mom had never cried harder in her life.

The chemo had started almost immediately. I had afternoons off from my college classes, so I was in charge of taking him to the cancer center for treatments. I sat there as they pumped poison into my baby brother. I pushed his hair out of his face as he vomited repeatedly, his stomach unable to handle the constant torment. I wiped his tears. It wasn't fair. Sixteen year olds should be out vandalizing property and running amok. Sangwon could barely lift his head.

I had made my decision. He was going to live. There was no cost too high. He was way too important.

~

It was approaching midnight. The sky was dark, the clouds across the moon having an inky, black shimmer to them as they moved. I hoped I was doing this correctly.

Out of nowhere, a man approached me at the crossroads. He had short, black hair, and he was wearing a black suit.

He walked toward me slowly, the smirk on his face barely evident in the pale moonlight. He was handsome in an evil way that made my stomach churn.

"You called?" he asked me, as I stood there, paralyzed by his gaze. He came close; it felt like his face was mere inches away from my own. He smiled, and then his brown eyes flicked completely black, and then almost immediately returned to the same chocolate color.

"Y-you're a cr-crossroads demon, right?" I whispered, internally screaming at how terrified I was about what I was about to do.

"Indeed, I am. The name's Sehyuk. Do you like my meat suit?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I nearly passed out. Meat suit? What was he talking about?

"Easy, kid. Demons possess people, remember? Don't worry. This kid has been silent in here for years. It's my body now. He doesn't feel a thing," he continued, a slight chuckle escaping his lips as my eyes widened.

"O-oh. Right. Sure," I responded, my entire body cold. I could do this. For Sangwon. I would do anything for Sangwon.

"So what brings you here? You got a girl that won't give you the time of day? Because I promise you, no skank is worth your soul," Sehyuk interjected into my thoughts. I shook my head, trying to find my voice.

"No. It's not that at all. My-my brother is very sick. The doctors don't know what to do with him anymore. They say that he doesn't have much time, that we should be arranging his affairs. So I'm here...making an arrangement," I looked into his eyes. They almost seemed sad, like he was remembering something. He furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"So you're here to trade your soul for your brother's life?" he asked. I nodded slowly, willing the tears to stay put. I couldn't cry in front of a crossroads demon. I just couldn't.

"Well, kid. I got bad news for you. Cancer is its own beast. I can buy your brother time, but I can't heal him. It's outside the demon pay grade," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't thought that he would be unable to fix Sangwon. What do I do now?

"How much time can you buy him?" I choked out, fighting the sobs that were trapped in my throat. I moved to sit on the ground. My legs could no longer support my weight.

Sehyuk let out a gruff sigh. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "You owe me for having to get this dry cleaned. The dirt will never come off."

"Add it to my debt. Now answer my question," I spat back at him, my anger surprising myself, and Sehyuk, who flinched ever so slightly backwards at my retort.

"Sassy boy, huh? I can appreciate that," he laughed into my face, and I glared at him as forcefully as my face would allow. He truly was a demon.

"Listen, kid. I can buy your brother a solid six years. He will be able to walk around normally, lead a regular life. But at the end of those six years, I will come for you. And his cancer will come for him. And you will both be gone. Make your choice." He got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"What do you mean that you'll come for me?" I asked him, trying to look up into his face from the awkward angle in which I sat. The ground was cold. I wanted to get back up, but I knew my feet couldn't hold me.

"You see, kid. When you sell your soul, you don't just get to keep wandering about your life without that tiny glow in your abdomen. Your life ends. You are taken, forcibly, to Hell. The dogs will give you fair warning, should you forget. The Hell Hounds may be invisible to you, but they lack all other subtlety in their endeavors. Nasty, little beasts, they are."

I swallowed. Hard. I decided that I should stand up and face him. A lot could happen medically in six years time. Maybe they could find a bone marrow transplant donor, or a new drug that could heal Sangwon. Six years was a lot better than the six weeks the doctors had promised.

"You promise me that he will be free for those six years? That he will be who he was before he got sick?" Sehyuk nodded briefly. I searched his face for any glint of a lie. I couldn't find any.

"Okay. Deal. How do we do this?" I asked Sehyuk, whose lips pulled into a sideways smile. My stomach clenched at the sight. He was very attractive.

"Well, we crossroads demons hold the contract, but you don't necessarily sign the dotted line in the regular sense of a business transaction," he responded. My face scrunched up. What the hell else was I supposed to do?

"Calm yourself, boy. It's not that serious. You don't sign with a pen. You sign with a kiss."

My eyes shot open. I have to kiss him? That seems...oddly intimate. But I guess it was my soul. What could be more intimate than that?

"I can try to be gentle, if you want," Sehyuk breathed out. He was dangerously close to my face. He smelled like fire. All smoky and destructive. It made my head swim.

"Sanggyun, do you want to save Sangwon or not?" he asked, pulling me away from my thoughts. I sniffed, and I nodded my head.

"So you are aware that I will remove the cancer from Sangwon for a total of six years time. The Hell Hounds will come for you at that time. Therefore, you will have until October 18th, 2022 to spend with your brother. Anything that happens to him, and really, to you as well, beyond that point, is truly out of my hands."

I pulled a shaky breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Six years, and then I would be carted off to Hell for an eternity.

"I understand. I want this," I whispered. Sehyuk nodded and turned to me. He took my hands in his, his thumbs running over my frigid fingers.

"Well, sign the line, kid," he said, leaning slightly forward. I inched closer to him, and he suddenly dropped my hands at my sides.

Sehyuk took my face in his hands, and pulled me into him. He started slow, his lips soft against my own. I whimpered into the kiss. One of his hands moved into my hair and pulled gently. It felt good.

Sehyuk slowly traced his tongue across my bottom lip, before raking his teeth across it. I shivered as my hands grabbed his sides tight. He held on for a few seconds longer, then moved away slightly. He rested his forehead on mine, and sighed out, "See you in six years, Sanggyun." By the time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

~

The walk back home that night was exhausting. The weight of what I had just done was slowly but surely crashing down on my shoulders. Everything felt heavy. Hopeless. Like suffocating.

But Sangwon. Sangwon was going to be okay. He was going to be able to leave the hospital. He was going to be able to eat, and laugh, and breathe. My baby brother was going to come home.

The doctors were completely dumbfounded. Sehyuk had apparently moved very quickly. I knew we had a deal, but I almost didn't expect a demon to keep his word.

Sangwon's morning labs showed no sign of his cancer. His white blood cell, hemoglobin, and platelet counts were totally normal. Right where they should be for a sixteen year old boy.

The next day's labs were the same. And the two days after that. By the end of the week, the doctors felt he was strong enough to come home. I helped him gather up all his 'get well' cards and pushed his wheelchair out to Mom's car. Finally. It had been 2 months since he had been outside. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky.

~

A lot can happen in six years. The relationship between Sangwon and me wasn't the same. He couldn't forgive himself for what I had done. He carried his guilt around, letting it hunch his shoulders, the black circles under his eyes remained from the stress. He couldn't understand how happy I was to have made the deal. He never felt he was worth that much.

But Sangwon thrived. Oh, my God, did he fucking thrive. He finished his junior and senior year of high school with straight A's. He had been given a full ride to the local university to study biology. He wanted to learn about his disease, so hopefully, he could control it when the six year remission was up.

He studied hard. Made so many friends. Fell in love with a pretty girl. Did everything he should have been entitled to do from the beginning. My heart swelled watching him move through his life with an ease that had long since escaped him. He was making use of his time.

Me, on the other hand? I was squandering it. Knowing the exact date of your death doesn't motivate you to do much with your time. It completely shatters your world. It is this black shadow that hangs over you every second of every day. I had completely shut down.

Beer was good. Vodka was better. Cocaine was best. I remained in a perpetual haze. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to me. I didn't really care. My soul wasn't worth enough to truly save Sangwon. I was only able to buy him time. Six measly, short years. He deserved more. He deserved better.

~

It had been four years to the day when I saw Sehyuk again. Bastard.

"Hey, kid. You gotta knock this shit off. I'm serious," he ground out as he fisted his hand in my shirt, pulling my face to his. I might have been scared had I not been so blackout drunk.

"What're you talking about?" I slurred back at him, trying to remain vertical, which was becoming quite difficult. He was so tiny. How was he holding me up like this?

"Listen, asshole. You are killing yourself. Guess what gets negated if you fucking die? Oh, yeah. That's right. Our little contract. And the cancer comes right back to Sangwon. Knock. It. The. Fuck. Off. Sanggyun," he spat into my face.

I immediately sobered up. That couldn't happen. No. Sangwon had so much going for him now. No. No, no, no.

"Sehyuk. You can't. I need him. He. No. You just can't," I sobbed. He took my hand in his and said, "Sanggyun, I don't want to. I have never lost a deal. Not in the 237 years I have been in this business. I don't want to end my perfect record with you."

"Why do you care? You're a demon. You're getting paid one way or another for my soul," I cried into his shoulder. He pulled my face up, staring directly into my eyes.

"I only get paid if your soul is in the same shape it was in when you signed. Right now, your soul isn't worth very much. The glow is practically gone. It is so fragmented. But to be honest with you, I'm not mad at you for ruining my payment. I. I like you, Sanggyun," Sehyuk sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "No more, okay? You can't. No more."

~

It started out slow. Sangwon got into a perpetual round of colds that made him shiver for hours. He slowly began to be tired all the time. He had to drop out of his Master's program. He was missing too many research days, and while the University knew about his health situation, they couldn't afford to keep him on with it.

The doctors said there was a new drug out there, one that Sangwon could be a candidate for, given his age and type of cancer.

We just didn't have the money for it. And I had nothing else to offer up. I wanted to tell Mom about what I had done. She would've made a deal, too. But Sangwon had sworn me to secrecy. And I knew that he couldn't handle the pain and guilt of basically killing his older brother and his mother.

He was going to die. I had prolonged it, but the result was still the same.

~

I began hearing the growling about a week before my time was up. No one else seemed to notice. It was my own personal soundtrack of pain and torture. It started off distant, but as the days passed, they grew closer. Bolder. Angrier.

It was my last night. I had hugged my mother tight, trying to convey to her how much she meant to me. She told me that I was being weird. Thanks, Mom.

Sangwon couldn't, or wouldn't, look at me. He picked at his food, and all but bolted to his room after Mom said he could be excused. I didn't push the issue. He was hurt. He was sick. I let him be.

I had about six hours left of my six years when Sehyuk walked into my bedroom. I practically fell off my bed. He chuckled deep in his throat and began speaking.

"Listen. I can get in deep shit for this, but I'm doing it anyway. I can get that medicine for Sangwon," he rambled at me without looking at me. I gasped. Why is this demon being decent? What the literal fuck?

"What's it going to cost me, Sehyuk?" I asked him, not really caring about the answer. I was going to do whatever he asked of me.

"Well, it's complicated. But you can bind yourself to me. It'll be the only way that Hell will feel compensated. I will be severely punished, within an inch of my life, for even bringing it up to you, let alone acting on it."

I stared at him. Simply stared. What the hell was all that supposed to mean? "Sehyuk? What does it mean for me to be bound to you?"

He let out a long sigh. "It means that I would make you into a demon. You would be forced to make deals with people much like yourself. But it would be harder for you. That's why this deal was so hard for me. Typically, you stay away from deals that remind you of your life. I sold my soul to save my mom. Car accident. But I felt like I had to help you. I still do. But you, you will always be summoned by people wanting to save loved ones. You will never be free of it, Sanggyun. You will relive this ordeal with Sangwon until the end of time."

I blinked several times before nodding my head slowly. I shifted off the bed to stand in front of him, when I noticed something. "I don't hear the growling anymore."

Sehyuk smiled, "I called them off your trail. They're my Hounds. They do as they're told," he shrugged, reaching his hand out to me.

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything, Sehyuk."

A pained look flashed over his face, like he had been secretly hoping this whole time that I would turn him down. He probably was. He was going to get tortured for this. For a long time.

He flushed pink. "Well, we. Uh. We need to. To sleep together," he mumbled.

My jaw practically hit the floor. I was going to have sex with a crossroads demon. What the shit?

He looked up at me from under his lashes, pulling his lip into his mouth. Sehyuk tilted his head to the side, gently asking me if it was what I wanted.

I moved forward and kissed him. Hard. My teeth biting his bottom lip, and my tongue pushing its way into his mouth. He breathed out against my cheeks and pressed me closer to him, his hands on my ass.

"Fuck, Sanggyun. I have wanted you to bind yourself to me for six fucking years," he ground out. I yanked his head back, my hand in his hair. "Fuck you, Sehyuk. You knew this was an option this whole time, and you just let all of us suffer," I spat back at him. And then I punched him. Square in the jaw.

Sehyuk staggered back a bit, a purple bruise already forming on his face, before he lunged forward and threw me on the bed.

"You think I wanted to care about you? I haven't cared about a soul in over 200 years. And the pain your family has endured is nothing in comparison to what Crowley will have in store for me when we get back to Hell. Now shut up. Clothes. Off."

I yelped as I reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. He undid my jeans and pulled them off my legs before he undressed himself. We stared at each other before he crawled between my legs, his fingers in his mouth.

"This is going to hurt, Sanggyun. It has to," he breathed against my thigh as he shoved three fingers inside me with no warning. I cried out, lifting my body off the bed, trying desperately to crawl away from him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it," he whimpered as he thrust his fingers back and forth, stretching me roughly. He tried crooking his fingers up to hit my prostate to calm me down, but I was too tense. He couldn't reach it.

Sehyuk held out his hand to me. "Spit, Sanggyunnie," he commanded. I spit into his hand and watched as he coated himself in my saliva. I was terrified.

He inched slightly closer, draping my legs over his, as he lined up with my entrance. I tried to take deep breaths, but they kept getting caught in my throat. He ran his hand through my hair and gave me a reassuring half smile.

"You have to come, Sanggyun. The bond won't happen until you do," he warned, as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside me in one quick motion.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. My entire body was on fire, and not in the good way. I reached up and scratched Sehyuk's face with my nails. He stilled, taking my hands in his.

"I deserved that. But if you do it again, I will end your life as you know it. Do you understand?" he whispered, so softly I almost didn't catch it. Oh. Shit.

I quickly nodded my head, and he began to move. My head cracked back against the headboard as he thrusted into me with all his might. My body was beginning to respond despite my mind's objections.

"Fuck, Sanggyun. You feel so good," he hummed against my throat, biting down briefly before moving over to kiss my collarbones. I mewled softly, as I smelled the smoke that scented his skin. The knot in my stomach twisted.

Sehyuk balled my hair up inside his fist and pulled. My scalp burned as my nerve endings began to sing. He felt good, too. I was going to be broken by the end of it, but it seemed right.

He moved his hand down to pull at my dick as he pounded away. He gripped my hip tight with his other hand to maintain his balance. I began rocking my hips down onto him, delighting in the delicious moans that started tumbling from his lips.

"Jesus, Sanggyun. You close?" he choked out as he thrust harder. I threw my arm over my face as he began to pump me with reckless abandon, my whimpers egging him on.

"Fu-uck, Sehyuk. I like it. Please," I cried out as he angled his hips up, hitting my prostate repeatedly. It wouldn't be long now.

Sehyuk gave four more bucks of his hips before I came over his hand and onto my stomach. I clenched around him hard, and that was all it took. I felt him release into me and pull out, his breathing ragged and his eyes completely black.

"Shit, Sanggyun."

~

It has been 54 years. Sangwon is 76 now. An old man. The medicine had worked. He had been cancer free since age 24.

Sehyuk had been nearly killed in his punishment for turning me. He had been tortured for months. They finally gave him back to me when they realized the bond was truly there. That Sehyuk wasn't just making excuses.

I have collected 159 souls in that time. Some worth collecting, others not. But Sangwon lives. And that's all that ever really mattered to me.


End file.
